Imagine That
by allie.dana
Summary: Blaise and Hermione start a new relationship one based on intellect, respect and of course teenage lust. This is just a new adventure for the two love birds both from different lifestyles they try to maintain their relationship along with the help and road blocks from friends. Sorry for the crappy summary - Possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

Hermione could see the tall, tan and ruggedly handsome Italian boy from the corner of her eye. Every Saturday morning she would come to the library in an attempt to study. However, she may have come down regularly because he was always there sitting but two tables away. Blaise Zabini was intelligent, attractive and kind yet he had somehow managed to find his way into the house of serpents, something Hermione would never be able to understand. This strange relationship she had with him went the same they would each sit at their desks on a Saturday morning at around the same time and each would take turns to stare at the other hoping the other would not be watching.

* * *

Blaise couldn't help but stare at the bushy haired girl sitting but two tables away. He knew that she was looking at him but he didn't care for he was doing the exact same. Blaise was not like his friend Draco, he was not prejudiced against muggle borns and he had a unique appreciation for girls with intelligence and initiative. Every Saturday he would try to make a move closer to the Gryffindor princess. He would fight with himself whether or not he should go over and talk to her or whether he should just let it be. After all a Slytherin-Gryffindor relationship would be seen to be quite controversial.

That's it. Blaise had decided. He rose from his chair leaving all his books and notes sprawled across the table. Walking past the two tables that sat between his own and Hermione's he decided on what he would say.

"Hermione," was the first word to leave the Slytherins mouth. Hermione looked up a little confused as to why the overly attractive young Slytherin was currently standing over her desk talking to her.

"Yes Blaise," she managed to get out weakly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime, possibly discuss the effects of the animi-exsculpo potion? Or not that would be lame. Would you like to go on a date with me Hermione?"

What else was there to say? She had been admiring this boy for at least two years and finally he had gotten up the courage to ask her out.

"Why not?" She replied whole heartedly.

"Okay cool, I'll find you later and then we can maybe hang out." As Blaise spun around to head back to his desk he walked into the corner of the table he had apparently over looked. Hermione burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggling and all Blaise could do was smile at her beautiful laugh and smile.

"That was not supposed to happen. I'll talk to you later," he said one last time before turning around, carefully avoiding an tables, and returning to his belongings which he swept into his bag and walked out of the library as fast yet with as much pride as he possibly could after the table incident.

* * *

Hermione remained at her table completely dumbfounded unsure of what had just occurred. One of the most attractive and intelligent boys in the school had just asked her out on a date. She had often dreamed about going out with Blaise. He was after all the perfect guy. His gorgeous tan skin and his luscious brown curls teamed with his golden honey eyes could make any girls knees turn to jelly. Thankfully for Hermione she had been sitting down when he had approached her and asked her on a date. She just couldn't wait to go and tell Ginny. She neatly piled her books into her bag and left the library in search of the Great Hall as lunch was just beginning to be served.

* * *

As Blaise entered the Great Hall, Draco could see that there was something different about his friend. The usually serious and composed Italian was smiling something that was rarely seen. Blaise took his usual spot to the right side of Draco a smile still plastered to his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Draco let out with a sneer waking Blaise form his day dream.

"I did it, I actually did it," he replied as if still in a dream.

"What did you do? You're walking around like a babbling oaf," Draco replied sharply.

"I asked her to go on a date with me."

"Wait, what? Who? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"You won't believe me if I told you, so I'm not going to tell you until I'm sure she's okay with you knowing."

"Why wouldn't you tell me? I'm your best mate," Draco declared trying to sound hurt.

"Because I don't know if she wants people to know about us yet. We havn't actually gone on a date yet."

"Then why are you acting like you just fucked the love of your life?"

* * *

"Ginny you will not believe what just happened to me," declared before evening sitting on the bench.

"What happened? I havn't seen you smile so much since you met Lockhart."

"Let's not talk about Lockhart shall we. He asked me out!"

"Who asked you out?" Ginny replied a little louder than was probably necessary because it drew both Harry and Ron away from their food.

"Who asked you out 'Mione?" Ron questioned whilst still chewing on a piece of chicken. The boy never did seem to learn table manners.

"Blaise Zabini."

At hearing the name both Ron and Harry spat out the food they had once been chewing.

"That's disgusting boys and is it really that much of a surprise that a really cute guy would ask me out?"  
"Of course not," Harry replied quickly not wanting to upset his friend.

"Yes it is surprising what would Zabini want with you? I mean your Hermione."

Hermione could not believe what Ron had just said.

"So what you're basically saying is I'm not worth it? I don't deserve to go out with a kind, intelligent and extremely handsome guy? Well you know what," before she finished her sentence Hermione had thrown her goblet of pumpkin juice at him and was storming out of the Great Hall.

Blaise had of course seen the entire thing and could only think how he'd gotten himself a fiery one.

* * *

**Okay so this is something I have been wanting to write for a long time. I'm sorry for those who have read my first story and I apologise for not finishing it. The story line went dry and I had no idea where I wanted it to go. I will try and update this as regularly as possible. I am on exams at the moment so I don't know why I wrote this because I should have been studying for my legal studies exam. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione ran through the hallways to the one place she knew no one would find her. In her second year Dumbledore had told Hermione of a place in the castle where only those who searched would find and with the help of a riddle and hours of looking at the maps of Hogwarts she some how managed to find this place. It was a hidden room behind a portrait somewhere in between the Great Hall and Gryffindor tower. None of her friends knew of this place it was the place she went to when she needed some time to herself when the numerous books in the library could not calm her nerves. The room wasn't overly large it fitted a fireplace, a mahogany desk and matching chair along with a dark navy plush couch, a matching armchair and a wrought iron chandelier in the centre of ceiling to light the space. It never occurred to Hermione that anyone else had found the room.

* * *

The thoughts of Hermione were beginning to take over. He in all his seventeen years of life never imagined he would be dating someone so beautiful, so kind and so intelligent. His mother was of course all of these things but she was little else. Blaise's mother was what one would call co-dependent. Since her first marriage she had remained single for no more than a day between each new relationship and husband. Mr Zabini was her third husband and had left Blaise and his mother when he was six years old. His father's absence was something that had troubled him for many years. For some reason he could not seem to forgive or forget about the man who was not man enough to see him grow up. It was days when he thought of his father that he would go to his secret hideout a room Professor Dumbledore had told him that if he found he was free to use. Blaise did always love a good riddle and had found it with little trouble. Today however was different upon entering the room he found a girl with bushy hair sitting on the dark navy couch in front of the fireplace reading a novel.

* * *

Hermione looked up from her book to hear a noise coming from the door. She turned to see none other than Blaise standing in the doorway. She didn't know why he was in her secret place but she was pretty sure she didn't like it.

"What are you doing in my secret room?" Hermione exclaimed.

"What do you mean your secret room? This is my room," Blaise replied calmly.

"No it's not Dumble-"

"Dumbldore told you about this. He told me too."

"Of course he did."

"Do you mind if I sit with you for a while?"

"Sure, that would be fine I guess," Hermione managed to get our before blushing a deep shade of red. They simply sat there for a few minutes before Blaise decided to end the silence and awkwardness that filled the small room.

"Am I allowed to tell Draco that I asked you out?"

"Malfoy, why does he need to know?"

"He's my best friend and I would like to tell him," Blaise replied sounding a little hurt.

"I told my friends so I have no problems with you telling yours. Just make sure he knows that if he says anything to me I will hex his balls off," she declared with a smile.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you bella," Blaise replied laughing.

Blaise and Hermione sat in their secret room for hours not realizing how later it had gotten. By the time they realized dinner was already being served in the Great Hall. They walked out hand in hand after having a rather deep conversation where Blaise told Hermione about his feelings towards his father and Hermione spoke about her constant need to be better than everyone else. The conversation had brought them closer together and they found they had more things in common than they first believed.

* * *

Walking into the Great Hall hand in hand may not have been the best idea as all heads turned and gasped to see the Gryffindor princess holding hands with the Italian from Slytherin, such a relationship was unheard of within the walls of Hogwarts. The students gasps had even drawn the attention of the teachers towards the pair. Hermione went the darkest shade of red she had ever gone and Blaise just stood there as if nothing was happening, glancing down at his bushy haired Gryffindor.

Draco sat on the bench staring at his best friend as he watched him smile at his fellow classmate. Of all the people he thought Blaise would go for not once did it cross his mind that it would be Hermione. So the Italian had fallen for the bookworm's charm. Not that Draco thought she had any charm. He somehow knew though that things would be different it would no longer just be Draco and Blaise the two best friends always looking out for each other. This was different and he just knew there was no going back.

* * *

Blaise glanced down and kissed Hermione lightly on her cheek before bidding farewall and walking towards the Slytherin table where Draco saw his mouth still wide open.

"Didn't your mother ever tell it's rude to leave your mouth open?" Blaise asked slightly amused.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to date the enemy?" Draco replied smugly.

"Hermione is not the enemy Draco. If you don't remember I and my family are on neither side."  
"You know you really have to pick a side and I hope you choose the right one."  
"Who says which side is the right side? Why do I have to choose a side? I don't care and you need to understand that because I am happy with Hermione but you will always be my friend."

"I know I'm sorry I brought it up but please be careful with her because this could end badly and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Draco it's fine everything is perfect and I'm going to be happy as long as I can."

* * *

**I hope you really enjoy this story I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter I'm still deciding where I want this story to go but I think I may have an idea. Please review with anything you would like to know, like to happen or you opinion or any spelling areas etc. **

**Enjoy!**


End file.
